mydigimonfanfictionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 7: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo
to all the KIDS and DIGIMON walking through the forest. It’s very cold, and some of them are shivering. Gomamon: I know this is no day at the beach, Michael, but that’s no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you’ve got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm. Michael: I’m allergic to fur. Joe: Oh, come on. The cold isn’t that bad. Rylan & Alyssa: gasp Ben: Perhaps not if you’re a polar bear or a penguin. Joe: Yeah, but if it shows, we’ll throw some snowballs! Afton: And make snowmen! Gomamon: Who do you think Snowmon is? Gabumon: A Digimon from their planet? Ben: It’s difficult to explain. Tentomon: Well, if it’s edible, count me in. Alyssa: No, the best thing about show balls is that you can throw them at each other. It’s a fun game that we play in the winter months. Gatomon: You throw food? Jaren: We could build a snow fort! Joe: You’ll need one! Amree: I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded! Rylan: I wanna build an igloo! Palmon: I’ll help! If you tell me what it is. Tentomon: An igloo sounds scrumptious! Ben: Too bad they’re not edible. Michael: You can’t be serious. It’d be horrible if it started snowing right now. Amree: Lighten up, Michael. We’re just trying to look on the positive side of things. Michael: gags Rylan: Hey, Joe, when’s it gonna snow? Joe: Probably any second now. Jaren: Right on Michael’s head! Rylan: That’d be so funny! Joe: I can’t wait to see his face! Michael: You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won’t be able to camp out anymore! We’ll be frozen Digi-treats! Joe, Jaren, Ben, Alyssa, and Rylan: laugh Michael: Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don’t come crying to me. I’ll just say I told you so. It’s always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Humph. change to a field of snow Gomamon: What’s the white stuff? Afton: It’s a field of snow! There’s bound to be a ski resort nearby! Michael: Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was! Alyssa: What now, guys? Joe: I think we should keep going. We won’t get anywhere just sitting here. Jaren: But if we cross the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb. Michael: It’s impossible to continue! Joe: So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks? We eight cross that field or go up that big mountain. Gatomon: Wait a sec. I think there’s a weird odor in the air. Biyomon: I do believe she’s right. Gabumon: But what could it be? Joe: I don’t know. But it smells like… Ben: Very familiar… Biyomon: It’s steam! Jaren: She’s right. But where’s it coming from? Michael: A big geyser! Alyssa, Afton, and Rylan: Wow! A hot springs! Afton: Yipee! We can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm! All: Yeah! Woohoo! all go and check out the hot springs. Joe: Uh, oh. This water is way too hot. Tentomon: We’d be cooked if we jumped in this. Ben: Yes, boiled. Afton: Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath. Palmon: It looks so inviting. Jaren: Maybe if you’re a vegetable. Michael: What’s a little dirt compared to starving? We need to eat and there’s nothing in sight! Rylan: Oh, yes there is! Michael: What are you talking about? There’s nothing here but a bunch of rocks and hot water! Rylan: Look! Michael: Tell me I’m not imagining this. Joe: Yeah! It’s real! Michael: Oh, come on, that’s ridiculous! What would a refrigerator be doing all the way out here? Jaren: Hey, where there’s a fridge, there’s grub! Amree: Well, we won’t know till we open it. Alyssa: I want hot cocoa! Gatomon: What’s that? Joe: Come on already, let’s open it! opens the fridge Huh? Eggs! Agumon: There must be a zillion of em! Joe: Grub on! These’ll keep us all fed for a month! Michael: Wait! Don’t touch those! We don’t know if they’re fit for human consumption! Joe: Then I’ll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you’ll know they’re not edible. Michael: There’s more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don’t belong to us! That’d make us all thieves! You gotta think of stuff like that! Jaren: Unless you’re in to eating rocks, we don’t have much of a choice. Amree: I’m sure they’d say yes if they knew our position. Ben: Right. We’d just tell them it’s an emergency situation. Michael: Hmmm. KIDS start to cook the eggs Amree: Sunny-side up eggs are my specialty! and PATAMON are boiling eggs in the water Patamon: There! Done! Joe: Hey, come on man, how are those chopsticks coming? Afton: Hurry, we want to eat! Michael: Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We’d be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors, you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think of these things? all sit down to eat the eggs Afton: Très gourmet! Amree: It’s your turn, next time. Biyomon: Go on, dig in! Joe: Oh, yeah! I haven’t had food like this in a long time! My stomach’s chiming! Jaren: If we had some ketchup to go with this it’d be perfect! Rylan: Mmm…I love ketchup and eggs! Amree: Sounds pretty gross, to me. Gomamon: What’s the matter, Michael? You haven’t eaten anything! Michael: I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn’t be a problem. Afton: Oh, now I’m homesick. How depressing. Rylan: Now I want to go home, too. Alyssa: Me too. Ben: It’s been four days since we’ve been here. I wonder if anyone’s tried to find out where we are. Amree: Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I’ll try my very best! Joe: I like mine with soy sauce. Jaren: How about salsa? Amree: How about a reality check? Ben: I’ll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please. Joe: laugh Jaren: How gross! Rylan: Mmmm…jelly beans, that sounds good! Afton: What? You’re both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top! Amree: That’s weird. Rylan: But I bet it’s good. Jaren and Joe: laugh Michael: What? You’re making me lose my appetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes. Gomamon: Don’t be so hard on yourself; they’re just having a little fun. Jaren: Yeah, join the party! Joe: I think it’s really too late for him. I think Michael thinks we’ve gone a little crazy. Michael: Well, I mean really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs? That’s crazy talk. Salt and pepper’s all they need. Keep it simple! That’s always been my motto. Gomamon: I’m afraid Michael’s just not the kind of guy that’s meant to be adaptable. Michael: Just what do you mean? Gomamon: Face it Michael, you’re kinda of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift. Michael: I’m just practical! Gomamon: You’re stuffy! Biyomon: It never stops. Here we go again. Michael: Someone has to have a head on his shoulders. Gomamon: You wanna fight? Huh? Huh? Michael: Yeah, sure! Jaren: Hey! Hey! Stay calm! Michael: I am calm! He’s the one who’s dingy. And why’d you squeeze my arm? Jaren: You don’t seem like yourself today, Michael. You’re a basket case. Michael: I am just trying to be careful, unlike the rest of you weirdos. You’re just asking for trouble. to MICHAEL sitting in front of the geyser, throwing rocks into it. Michael: sigh I’ve got to be the cautious one around here. I have to be…the voice of reason. to JAREN and JOE fighting at the base of the mountain Joe: Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Jaren: Because it’s way too dangerous! Joe: There’s no place else to go! We have no choice! Jaren: Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little! Joe: You’re just a big old chicken Jaren! Jaren: I am not! Joe: You are too! Jaren: I am not! Michael: Hey, everybody, what’s all the ruckus about? Why are Jaren and Joe fighting? Ben: They’re debating about whether or not we should climb up Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there. Michael: That’s practically up to the sky! Joe: It’s the perfect spot! We’ve got to climb up there. It’s the best view of the island! Michael: He’s got a point there. Amree: That’s not the way Jaren sees it. Jaren: Nobody would make it up that peak! It’s too much of a gamble! Biyomon: He might be right, Michael. There might be lots of evil Digimon up that peak. Michael: That’s not good. It wouldn’t be worth the risk. Joe: Come on, Jaren! Don’t be a wimp! We won’t get anywhere if we just stand around talking! Jaren: Put your fists down when you talk to me! And stop acting like you can just bully your way into being leader! Joe: What do you mean?! Michael: Come on, you guys! Chill out. Now look, calm down. Let’s think this over. Jaren: So, what’s your opinion about this, Michael? Michael: Huh? Joe: Yeah, who’s right? Me or Jaren? Michael: Well, uh…Joe is right about going up that peak. We could see the landscape of the island much better. Joe: See, Jaren? Michael: Hold on. Jaren brought up a good point too. He’s right about the danger. It’d be dumb to lead everyone up to a place we don’t know anything about. Joe: Hmmm… Michael: Hmmm… Jaren: Hmmm… Joe: Oh, come on! Let’s just go as far as we can up the mountain! Jaren: That’s stupid! We can’t protect ourselves up there! Michael: Stop! You’re both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don’t be difficult! Jaren: What? You are the most difficult person I ever met, Michael! Michael: Hey! In am trying to make a decision here! Don’t interrupt me! Joe: You’re just a big old chicken, Jaren! Jaren: Joe, you better take that back! Michael: Enough already! You’re giving me a headache! Amree: Put a cork in it, you three! Joe, Jaren, Michael: Huh? Amree: Now, grow up. We need to make a decision. Biyomon: Plus, it’ll be dark soon. Gatomon: I think we’d better get some shut eye. Gabumon: There will be plenty of time to argue later. Amree: First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep. Let’s head for the caves. Agumon: Yeah, it’ll be warm in there! Biyomon: I get the top rock! is sitting by himself in front of the boiling water Michael: Thinking Someone is gonna get hurt if I don’t do something fast. Instead I got involved myself. If I’m responsible for everyone’s safety, I’ve got to protect them. Their lives depend on me! is sleeping. MICHAEL wakes up, and walks out of the cave. He looks at the mountain Michael: I’ll do it! starts walking up the mountain by himself. Michael: I’ve always been good at climbing. I’ve got the best chance of making it to the top. joins MICHAEL. Gomamon: What are you up to, Michael? Huh? Michael, you’re not thinking of climbing that mountain all by yourself, are you? Michael: Gomamon? Gomamon: Yep. You forgot me already? Michael: Why don’t you go get some sleep? Gomamon: Not happening. Michael: Yes, it is. Gomamon: I don’t think so! Michael: Humph. You’re not going, so quit following me around. Gomamon: I’m not. You see, I’ve got some business to take care of up there. It doesn’t always have to revolve around you. Michael: Fine then. Gomamon: himself Sometimes I just have to trick him. Michael: Did you just say something? Gomamon: Uh, yeah…nice night for a walk! Michael: You’re nuts. Gomamon: What’s wrong with that? I sure have more fun! and GOMAMON climb the mountain for a while. They stop as MICHAEL gasps for breath Michael: Infinity Mountain is sure bigger than I thought it was. Gomamon: Are you ready to quit? We can turn around. Michael: Never. Gomamon: I can give you a hand. Michael: Huh? Oh. What? You call that a hand? Gomamon: Watch it! Michael: I was kidding. Lighten up! stares at him Michael: What? Gomamon: I think you may actually have a sense of humor. Michael: Huh? Gomamon: Maybe not. and GOMAMON climb up the mountain some more. Gomamon: I could use a hand! Michael: Oh, here. Gomamon: Thanks. Michael: Whew. I’m about ready to take a rest. Well, it looks to me like we’re about halfway there. Gomamon: We make quite a team! Michael: Actually, we do. rumbling comes from higher up the mountain. Michael: What was that? You don’t think this mountain could be a…volcano?! Black Gears come flying out of the mountain. Michael: Look up there! Gomamon: The Black Gears! Michael: They’re coming from the top of the mountain! I guess there’s no running away this time. Gomamon: Mmm-hmm. and GOMAMON climb up to where they saw the Gears come from Michael: I know I saw them here. Where did they go? Gomamon: Would it be too much to hope they disappeared altogether? Michael: I’m gonna go up there and see. Gomamon: Huh? Michael: What? Gomamon: That sound. Up there! looks up. UNIMON, a white flying horse, wearing a red mask, comes down to the mountain Michael: Oh, that’s just a great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can’t be good. Gomamon: That’s no ordinary flying horse, Michael. That’s Unimon. He’s a wise old Digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He’s not much of a talker. Michael: Hide! Gomamon: Unimon’s very gentle. We don’t have to hide from him. Michael: Your information hasn’t always been reliable. Gomamon: Cold, but true. Michael: He must be coming down to have a drink. This must be his watering hole. Gomamon: You see? I told you he was a nice Digimon. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. Michael: Wow, what a beautiful looking horse! Gomamon: Maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know. Then we can go back to our friends. walks over to UNIMON. Michael: Gomamon! Gomamon: Hello, Unimon! It’s me Gomamon. It’s been a long time since we…what’s going on? and GOMAMON look towards the sky to listen. Michael: What is it? Gomamon: I hear something, out there! Michael: Huh? Where? Gomamon: There! Can’t you hear it, Michael? Michael: Oh, no! A Black Gear! Gear flies down and hits UNIMON in the back Gomamon: Woah! Michael: Gosh, you think he’s in trouble? Gomamon: Uh, we’ll have to wait and see. Woah, look at his eyes! I think we’re the ones that are in trouble! Unimon: Hello, Gomamon! Aren’t you happy to see me? change to the cave. AMREE is the first to wake up. Amree: Mmm…I sure slept well! Hey, I wonder where sleepy Michael is. Michael, where’d ya go? Huh. message written in the dirt “I’ll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. Signed, Michael.” He wouldn’t be climbing that mountain by himself, would he? Quick, everybody wake up! We have an emergency! at the mountain Unimon: Having a good time, dear guests? I’m in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack. throws his attack Michael: Do something, Gomamon! Gomamon: What? Unimon: You’re not thinking of leaving, are you? It’s a perfectly safe route if you’re planning on flying away. Michael: We need some help! Unimon: Aerial Attack! flies up and smashes UNIMON into the side of the mountain, swerving his attack Michael: Huh? Birdramon? Joe: We’ve come to save you! Michael: Just in time, I’d say! Amree: Are you alright? Unimon: Aerial Attack! hits BIRDRAMON, and she falls down the cliff Amree: Birdramon! Joe at AGUMON: Well? Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon: Greymon! smashes GREYMON into the mountain Joe: Greymon, are you gonna be alright? Greymon: I’ll be fine, Joe. fights with GREYMON Greymon: Nova Blast! Michael: Greymon and Joe are in trouble! Oh, no! He’s going after Amree! Unimon: What do we have here? Another uninvited guest? Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Amree: Oh! knocked down the cliff with BIRDRAMON Michael: Amree! looks at the Gear on UNIMON. Michael: The Gear! I’ll get it! Gomamon: Huh? Michael: This is crazy! leaps onto UNIMON’s back. Gomamon: Michael! Michael: Come on, now! Gomamon: Hang on! Michael: Oh, no! It won’t budge! squirms as MICHAEL pulls on the Gear. Michael: Ahh!! Gomamon: Michael! Stop! Don’t try to be a hero! Michael: I know! But there’s just this one thing I have to do. I’m not going to stop until it’s done. Gomamon: Ahhhh!! kicks around Michael: I have to think positive! I’m responsible! I’ve got to do it! is thrown off by UNIMON. Michael: Ahhhh!!! Gomamon: Oh no!! Michael: Ahhh!!! Gomamon: Michael!!! starts to Digivolve for the first time. Gomamon: Gomamon, Digivolve to… Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! Michael: Ahh!!! lands on IKKAKUMON. Ikkakumon: Hang on, Michael! Cause we’re going for a ride! Unimon: Aerial Attack! dodges it. Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! dodges the attack. Michael: You missed him! He’s much too fast for us! shoots again, and gets UNIMON. The Black Gear comes out, and deletes. Michael: The Black Gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it! Greymon: Hope I didn’t shake you too much, Joe! Joe: Nah! Amree: That was a close call! Michael: Good Job! That’s what I call pulling it together! Joe: Wow, Michael, you were jamming out there! You’re a pretty cool dude, after all. Amree: You were so awesome. You made it possible for Gomamon to Digivolve! Gomamon: That’s not why I did it! It cause I’m just a nice guy. Plus, Michael would’ve fallen on his head. That’s why! I didn’t have anything better to do anyway. If you don’t believe me, put up your dukes, and we’ll fight about it! Michael: Chill, Gomamon! And heroes don’t have to fight! Gomamon: Oh, uh…heroes? blushes. Biyomon: Uh, oh! Gomamon’s embarrassed! Gomamon: I’m no such thing! Joe: Come on, everybody! We’re almost there! Let’s go all the way to the top! climb to the top of the mountain. Joe: Alright! I knew we could do it! All: Yay! Joe: Woah, not much out there. Michael: So, Gomamon and I fought to the top. When we got there, we found…well, nothing. But I think we discovered quite a bit on the way up. Chapter 8: Evil Shows His Face